Packet-based communication systems allow the user of a device, such as a personal computer, to communicate across a computer network such as the Internet. Packet-based communication systems include voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) communication systems. These systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than fixed line or mobile networks. This may particularly be the case for long-distance communication. To use a VoIP system, the user must install and execute client software on their device. The client software provides the VoIP connections as well as other functions such as registration and authentication. In addition to voice communication, the client may also provide further features such as video calling, instant messaging (“IM”), SMS messaging, and voicemail.
One type of packet-based communication system uses a peer-to-peer (“P2P”) topology built on proprietary protocols. To enable access to a peer-to-peer system, the user must execute P2P client software provided by a P2P software provider on their computer, and register with the P2P system. When the user registers with the P2P system the client software is provided with a digital certificate from a server. Once the client software has been provided with the certificate, communication can subsequently be set up and routed between users of the P2P system without the further use of a server. In particular, the users can establish their own communication routes through the P2P system based on the exchange of one or more digital certificates (or user identity certificates, “UIC”), which enable access to the P2P system. The exchange of the digital certificates between users provides proof of the users' identities and that they are suitably authorised and authenticated in the P2P system. Therefore, the presentation of digital certificates provides trust in the identity of the user. It is therefore a characteristic of peer-to-peer communication that the communication is not routed using a server but directly from end-user to end-user. Further details on such a P2P system are disclosed in WO 2005/009019.
A problem with packet-based communication networks is that the accessibility of packet-based communications to users is limited. In particular, such communications are most commonly accessed using a personal computer. This has the disadvantage that the user must be sufficiently technically competent to download and install the packet-based communication client software on their personal computer, which provides a barrier to the take-up of the packet-based communication service. Even when the communication client is installed and executed on a personal computer, the use of the packet-based communication system may be limited because personal computers are often not located in a place where the user is either familiar or comfortable with communicating. For example, a personal computer is often located in a study which for many users is not the most natural or comfortable environment for making phone calls.
Whilst packet-based communication systems can also be accessed via certain mobile devices, these generally do not have processing resources or display screens available to offer a full range of features, such as video calling.
It would therefore be desirable to make packet-based communications more accessible to users.